


Who Can It Be Now?

by ester_potter



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Soulmates, ci sono stata una notte intera, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, una cosa allegra insomma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter
Summary: Soulmate!AU dove ognuno ha le ultime parole che si sentirà dire dalla propria anima gemella scritte addosso.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 18





	Who Can It Be Now?

_"Te mando un beso con el viento  
y sé que sientes,  
te das la vuelta sin verme,  
pero yo estaré allí”_

\- Pablo Neruda1

  
  
  
  
  


Riguardo le anime gemelle, Andrés ha solo una certezza: tutti finiscono per innamorarsi più di una volta nel corso della vita, ma ogni individuo è destinato ad una sola persona _giusta_ ; avere un’anima gemella significa amare, essere amati e passare la vita insieme.  
  
  
Sergio e Andrés restano in disparte, mentre la signora Marquina riceve le condoglianze dai familiari, a condividere pensieri imbrattati di lutto e perdita su quel bastardo spietato che è il destino. Le ultime parole che il padre di Sergio aveva rivolto a sua moglie, prima di uscire di casa per l’ultima volta, non erano le stesse che lei aveva scritte sulla gamba.  
-Sei sicuro? – gli chiede Andrés, guardandolo con preoccupazione come aveva fatto di nascosto durante tutto il funerale.  
-Sicurissimo, ho sentito mamma che lo diceva a zia Luz – risponde Sergio con voce atona. – Certo, immagino che avere direttamente un _nome_ scritto addosso sarebbe stato troppo facile.  
È il tipo commento che Sergio fa quando, armato di tutta la sfacciataggine dei suoi tredici anni, vuole divertirsi a smontare la vena romantica e drammatica di suo fratello. Finiscono sempre per litigare quando affrontano l’argomento “anime gemelle”, e Andrés si serve spesso di quegli aneddoti per spiegare quanto siano diversi loro due, a chiunque gli chieda se somigli o meno a suo fratello.  
Adesso, però, il padre di Sergio è morto, e si dà il caso che sia stato anche un padre adottivo meraviglioso per Andrés, di certo migliore di quello biologico, che non vedeva da anni; non è il momento di discutere, e Andrés non ne ha neanche voglia, per cui si limita a dirgli: - Le parole sono un dono.  
Cosa in cui crede davvero, anche se non può neanche dare torto a suo fratello. Un nome sarebbe stato senz’altro più facile. Le prime parole dette, magari. Invece no: alla maggiore età, ogni persona vedeva comparire in un punto qualsiasi del proprio corpo le ultime parole che la propria anima gemella gli avrebbe mai rivolto – il che non era affatto un incentivo a vivere una storia insieme serenamente, senza temere e al contempo bramare quel fatidico momento in cui lui o lei le avrebbero pronunciate. E qual era l’alternativa peggiore, poi? Che la persona in questione le dicesse, segnando così la fine di tutto, o che morisse o mettesse fine alla relazione senza dirle, lasciando l’altro ad affrontare non solo una perdita, ma anche la consapevolezza di aver sprecato settimane, mesi, anni con la persona sbagliata?  
Due mesi dopo, la mattina del suo diciottesimo compleanno, Andrés corre a svegliare Sergio per farsi leggere le parole che nella notte gli sono comparse lungo la schiena.  
_Io ti ho proposto di fondere oro insieme._  
-Non sono molto romantiche – commenta, quasi dispiaciuto, tirandosi giù la maglia.  
-Beh, almeno sono specifiche. Non è una cosa banale che potrebbe dire chiunque, tipo “mi dispiace” o “ti amo” o altre sciocchezze.  
-Piccolo ingrato – si indigna Andrés. – Continua con questo atteggiamento sprezzante e le allontanerai tutte. Ti ritroverai da solo a vita, te lo dico sempre.  
-Non è una prospettiva che mi spaventa.  
Cinque anni dopo, tocca a Sergio; non si è ancora tirato su la manica che Andrés gli afferra il braccio, concitato, e legge: - _È stato solo quando ho scelto te alla mia vecchia vita che ho iniziato a vivere davvero_ 2 – Spalanca gli occhi per lo stupore e si apre in un sorriso orgoglioso. – E bravo il mio fratellino! Le tue sono molto più belle delle mie. Ti sembra giusto? Fosse per te neanche ce le avresti!  
Sergio risponde con uno sbuffo, come se la cosa non lo toccasse minimamente, e in effetti è così. Andrés lo guarda sempre con tenerezza, ma non lo invidia affatto: la fredda razionalità di suo fratello, mischiata all’indole impacciata e insicura, non gli è affatto d’aiuto. Non è del tutto immune all’universo femminile, ma si tratta solo di un bisogno fisico da alleviare, nulla a che vedere con la ricerca disperata di un pezzo mancante di sé, nella quale Andrés è invece costantemente impegnato.  
Quest’ultimo, fin da adolescente, passa da una relazione all’altra con sorprendente facilità, scoprendo ogni volta di essere tanto veloce ad infatuarsi quanto abile nel conquistare, e crescendo arriva a poter vantare molte più esperienze di quante non ne abbiano fatte i suoi coetanei; sa come soddisfare una donna, a letto e fuori, ma soprattutto sa cosa piace a lui, cosa cerca e come ottenerlo. O almeno crede.  
Quando poi da ragazzo diventa uomo, il romanticismo e l’istintività non lo abbandonano e arriva a sposarsi cinque volte, ognuna delle quali dopo pochi mesi di frequentazione con la nuova futura signora. A nulla servono le ammonizioni esasperate di Sergio, che gli intima di riflettere un minimo prima di buttarsi a capofitto in un impegno del genere.  
-Hai mai sentito parlare di una cosa chiamata “convivenza”?  
-Perché dovremmo andare a convivere? – ribatte Andrés, come suo fratello avesse appena detto un’eresia. – Insomma, fratellino! Quante volte devo dirtelo? La noia è l’avversario più insidioso e più difficile da annientare.  
-So che finiresti per annoiarti, ma almeno saresti sicuro di poterla sopportare 24 ore su 24, e non solo un paio di sere a settimana!  
-Ripeto: dove sarebbe il divertimento?  
-Bah, sei impossibile. Fa’ come ti pare!  
Puntualmente, Sergio si rivela essere nel giusto, ma Andrés non demorde.  
“La troverò prima o poi” si ripete dopo ogni divorzio.  
  
  
L’unica costante nella vita di Andrés in quegli anni di tentativi falliti, a parte suo fratello, è Martín Berrote. Si conoscono in occasione di una rapina in una gioielleria di Barcellona e da lì non si separano più.  
Che Martín è speciale Andrés lo capisce subito, e mentre all’inizio intendeva servirsene solo per arrivare a puntare a prede più grandi in futuro grazie alle sue competenze in piani di fuga, tempistiche e coordinazione, col tempo scopre invece di nutrire un’insolita curiosità nei suoi confronti. Dopo un’iniziale cautela da parte di Andrés e ritrosia da parte Martín, quest’ultimo gli dice essere arrivato da Buenos Aires da solo, con una laurea in ingegneria; non ha nessun posto preciso dove andare, nessuno che lo aspetti da qualche parte e che quello che si è lasciato alle spalle preferisce che resti sepolto nel passato. Inizialmente finisce lì, Andrés non ha alcun interesse ad insistere.  
Passano i mesi: condividono altre rapine, vacanze di lusso e acquisti sfrenati di ogni tipo dopo un colpo fortunato, sparatorie sventate per un pelo con la polizia, e perfino proiettili estratti senza anestesia in ambienti tutt’altro che sterili, e prima che Andrés se ne renda conto Martín diventa il suo migliore amico, praticamente un fratello. Sa di essere l’unica famiglia che lui abbia – perfino Marko e Santiago3, gli unici amici che Martín avesse a parte Andrés, li aveva conosciuti grazie a quest’ultimo –, e ciò lo rende insolitamente possessivo nei suoi confronti.  
Si ritrova a fare della fiducia di Martín il suo obiettivo primario; deve sudare più di quanto non abbia mai fatto cercando di “conquistare” chiunque altro, ma alla fine ci riesce. Lo spoglia di ogni muro di difesa, ogni trauma, ogni insicurezza, fino ad arrivare al nocciolo della sua persona, e quello che scopre gli piace, stimola in lui una reazione, forse un’attrazione. Sono più simili di quanto si aspettasse e, dove non lo sono, si incastrano perfettamente, come se si completassero. Ogni volta che Andrés si era trovato a fare conversazione con individui troppo simili a lui caratterialmente, non aveva resistito più di qualche ora; con Martín, invece, il tempo perde di significato. È intrepido, materialista, egocentrico e geniale fino quasi a rasentare una follia che si incastra alla perfezione con la sua.  
L’altro, dal canto suo, impara che il mondo non si divide in persone meschine e senza scrupoli, che schiacciano gli altri per restare a galla, e in altre che devono subire i soprusi dei primi perché troppo deboli per fare altrimenti. C’è una via di mezzo che arriva a conoscere con Andrés, che lo prende sotto la sua ala senza chiedergli letteralmente niente in cambio, se non una collaborazione lavorativa e una divisione equa dei guadagni, il che a lui va benissimo. Andrés se ne accorge, col passare del tempo, che Martín è passato dal rispettarlo all’ammirarlo, fino a dimostrare ogni giorno una devozione incondizionata che non aveva mai visto in nessun altro, nei suoi confronti – a parte Sergio ovviamente.  
Ogni volta che Andrés se ne esce con un’idea per un nuovo colpo, Martín passa alla progettazione, rimuginando su piani di fuga come fosse lo sceneggiatore di un film, studiando planimetrie e assegnando una soluzione ad ogni eventualità; quando non sono impegnati a progettare una rapina girano praticamente tutta l’Europa insieme, cosa che Martín non ha ancora avuto occasione di fare da quando è arrivato in Spagna. Andrés si sente come un bambino la mattina di Natale ogni volta che visitano una città insieme, e si autoproclama guida turistica, fiero di essere riuscito a fare apprezzare l’arte – la sua passione più grande insieme ai soldi e al vino – a quella che è la sua persona preferita al mondo, alla pari di suo fratello. Ci sono volte in cui, invece di soffermarsi sullo splendore di quello che ha davanti, monumento o quadro o scultura che sia, Andrés si lascia distrarre dall’espressione di meraviglia che puntualmente fa la sua comparsa sul volto di Martín.  
-Un conto è vedere certe cose nei libri, un contro è ritrovarsele davanti – commenta Martín senza fiato, davanti a _La Libertà che Guida il Popolo._  
André si ritrova a pensare che sarebbe bello se Martín avesse sempre quest’espressione addosso. “Sarebbe bello se _io_ riuscissi a farlo stare sempre così”  
C’è una connessione tra loro, un idem sentire, un filo che tira… Il fatto è che Andrés non sa che nome a dare tutto questo, perché non gli è mai successo. Ha suo fratello, ha i suoi amici, ha le donne. Quello con Martín è un legame diverso da qualunque altro abbia sperimentato. Si ritrova spesso a scacciare quei ragionamenti con fastidio, frustrato e quasi spaventato dalla loro complessità, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno con sé stesso.  
  
  
Passano dieci anni, e Andrés comincia a notare un tremore alle mani. È appena percettibile, ed è talmente preso da altre cose durante il giorno che ci fa caso solo la sera quando va a letto. Un campanello d’allarme suona nella sua testa, ma rimanda finché può e cerca di non pensarci.  
Dopo pochi mesi, tutta la preparazione psicologica a cui si era auto-sottoposto va a farsi benedire davanti ai risultati degli esami, che confermano la sua paura più grande. Sapeva che la miopatia di Helmer era ereditaria, ed era molto più felice che fosse capitata a lui piuttosto che a Sergio, ma non può a fare a me di sentirsi perso.  
La cosa peggiore arriva quella stessa sera, mentre cena con Martín in quella che ormai è diventata casa loro da un paio di mesi – che poi non è una vera casa ma un monastero con tanto di monaci votati al silenzio.  
-Devo dirti una cosa – inizia subito Martín, sedendosi.  
-Anch’io – Andrés lo guarda e riconosce il suo sguardo. – Hai avuto un’idea per un colpo?  
-E che cazzo – sbotta Martín ridendo, - con te non c’è gusto.  
-Ti conosco – ghigna Andrés. – Prima tu. Spara.  
-La Banca di Spagna.  
-… Hai trovato il modo per entrare?  
-Diciamo che ci ho lavorato parecchio nelle ultime settimane. Non volevo dirti niente finché non fossi stato sicuro, ma credo di essere sulla buona strada.  
-E si può fare?  
-Per ora le probabilità sono salite all’85%. È un buon risultato.  
-Direi di sì, l’ultima volta non sapevamo neanche da dove iniziare. Come ci sei arrivato?  
-Ma come? Che ne è stato del tuo solito: “Non si parla di affari a cena”?  
-Giusto – ridacchia Andrés.  
La mancanza di una battuta pronta e il modo in cui Andrés abbassa gli occhi sul suo piatto mettono in allarme Martín. – Tu che volevi dirmi?  
Andrés ingoia un boccone e sospira. Mette giù la forchetta e alza gli occhi su Martín, che si ferma con un boccone a mezz’aria e ricambia lo sguardo. – Sono arrivati i risultati degli esami.  
-Quando?  
-Stamattina.  
-Li hai letti?  
-Sì.  
Un silenzio che fino a quel momento era rimasto rilegato fuori dalle loro stanze, dove abitano i monaci, adesso invade anche il loro spazio. Andrés non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso neanche un attimo, mentre la consapevolezza si fa strada nello sguardo di Martín, che lascia cadere la forchetta sul piatto.  
-No – dice solo.  
-Ho paura di sì – Andrés fa spallucce, un sorriso malinconico in viso.  
Martín e caccia un sospiro, visibilmente sconvolto, e senza rendersene conto si alza dal tavolo, allontanandosi in direzione opposta. Si ferma davanti al ritratto di Andrés appoggiato al muro e resta immobile a fissarlo, senza proferire parola, con le mani appoggiate ai fianchi. Il movimento delle spalle suggerisce che sta facendo respiri profondi, che sta elaborando le parole di Andrés, e quest’ultimo sa che dovrebbe lasciarglielo fare, ma non sopporta il dolore che gli sta causando e non sopporta quel silenzio.  
“Guarda _me_ ” vorrebbe dirgli, “io sono qui e non ci sarò sempre, al contrario di quel quadro” Tiene duro giusto qualche secondo, prima di alzarsi anche lui e muovere qualche passo verso di lui. – Martín – dice, allargando le braccia. – Vieni qui.  
Martín si asciuga in fretta la faccia, prima di girarsi, fermarsi a guardare Andrés con gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime, e andargli incontro per abbracciarlo. Gli si aggrappa addosso come se ne andasse della sua vita, e Andrés sente le lacrime bagnargli il colletto della camicia, ma non gli importa, lo stringe più forte. Con una mano gli accarezza i capelli e si stupisce del calore che sente, ma forse è solo l’effetto di averne parlato per la prima volta a qualcuno.  
-Andrà tutto bene, amico mio – sussurra. – Andrà tutto bene.  
Si sente stupido mentre lo dice, perché al contrario _niente_ andrà bene, ma è una bugia che ha bisogno di raccontarsi per il momento, e Martín ha bisogno di sentirselo dire, e davvero non può sopportare che stia piangendo per lui. Immaginava che sarebbe stato difficile per entrambi, ma questo supera di gran lunga ogni sua previsione.  
Quando Martín smette di tremare fra le sue braccia, Andrés allontana il viso dal suo senza sciogliere l’abbraccio. – Dobbiamo cercare una cura – gli dice Martín con voce rotta – Dobbiamo rivolgerci a qualcuno…  
-Te l’ho detto, non c’è cura.  
-Ma ci saranno dei trial clinici…  
-Martín – lo interrompe subito Andrés, appoggiando la fronte alla sua. – Va bene così.  
Martín deglutisce a vuoto, chiude gli occhi e annuisce piano; fa per asciugarsi le lacrime ma Andrés lo fa al posto suo. Dopodiché si allontana e si schiarisce la voce, passandosi le mani sul viso. – Scusa, non era necessario.  
-Cosa?  
-Che io reagissi così. Sei tu quello che… - Lascia la frase a mezz’aria e si guarda intorno, evitando con cura lo sguardo dell’altro. – Insomma, non ne avevi bisogno. Mi dispiace.  
-Non dire sciocchezze – Andrés fa un cenno con la testa e una volta seduto riprende a mangiare come se quella conversazione non fosse mai avvenuta, mentre Martín ha perso totalmente l’appetito, e si limita a sorseggiare vino di tanto in tanto.  
-Non fare così, - gli dice Andrés, - mangia.  
-Quanti anni? – gli domanda Martín, ignorandolo.  
-Tre. Se mi va bene anche cinque, sono numeri approssimativi.  
Martín incassa il colpo.  
-Sai che non deve essere per forza così, vero?  
-No, non deve, infatti, ma ho deciso. L’ho deciso da anni. Vivrò come ho fatto finora, non cambierà niente – Per la prima volta da quando ha saputo la notizia, si sente di nuovo sé stesso. Ha ancora tempo, avrà i suoi amici e suo fratello vicino, magari un’altra donna, se avrà fortuna.  
Martín annuisce, come se non si aspettasse altro da Andrés. – E Sergio lo sa?  
Andrés scuote la testa e ghigna. – Tu sei il primo a cui l’ho detto, però se mi racconti meglio di questo tuo piano geniale per entrare alla Banca posso convincerlo a venire qui. Preferirei dirglielo faccia a faccia, piuttosto che per telefono.  
-Sicuro che approverà? – commenta scettico Martín. – L’ultima volta ci ha bacchettato alla grande.  
-Gli piace rompere le palle, ma ti assicuro che se gli presentiamo un piano difficile ma fattibile non si tirerà indietro – sorride genuinamente, all’idea di rivedere il suo fratellino. – Vedrai, si divertirà più di noi.  
-Quindi vuoi farlo lo stesso? Perché se non te la senti, possiamo mandare tutto a farsi…  
-Scherzi, vero? – lo ferma subito Andrés. – Potrebbe essere…  
“… l’ultimo colpo della mia vita” pensa, ma non lo dice.  
-… il colpo della nostra vita! Nah, non si annulla niente. Sento già il profumo dei soldi.  
Crogiolandosi nell’illusione che tutto sia esattamente come prima, Martín torna a sorridere. – Come vuoi – dice mentre lo accontenta e riprende a mangiare. – A proposito di questo, non ti ho detto la cosa più importante. Ovviamente se non ti sta bene possiamo parlarne, ma pensavo che potremmo puntare a qualcosa di diverso dai soldi.  
-Cioè, a cosa?  
Martín si sporge in avanti sul tavolo, con il solito sorriso furbo di quando la sua mente partorisce un’idea. – All’oro.  
Adesso è Andrés a perdere l’appetito; il cibo che ha ingoiato finora gli si blocca sullo stomaco, e sente il cuore perdere un battito, ma si sforza di restare impassibile. Se deve farsi venire un infarto, vuole essere sicuro di aver capito bene; quindi ingoia a forza l’ultimo boccone, fa un paio di sorsi di Bordeaux e chiede: - E come intendi farlo uscire?  
-È lì il divertimento: lo fondiamo.  
Andrés deglutisce e chiama a raccolta tutte le sue forze per comportarsi normalmente. – Lo fondiamo – ripete.  
-Lo fondiamo – annuisce Martín convinto. – Io e te.  
Per qualche secondo, è come se andasse in cortocircuito, si sente come se fosse in un limbo tra sogno e realtà. Ha scoperto la causa e il momento – circa – della sua morte… lo stesso giorno in cui ha scoperto chi è la sua anima gemella. _Prima_ che gli venissero dette le parole.  
“Ho bisogno di qualcosa di forte”, è il suo primo pensiero razionale, mentre volge uno sguardo irritato alla bottiglia.  
Martín lo guarda sconcertato. – Tutto ok?  
-Sì – riesce a dire Andrés.  
-Non mi sembra che l’hai presa bene…  
-L’oro è perfetto – si affretta a dire Andrés. – Ci sto. Rende molto di più, quindi perché accontentarsi? – Si riscuote e gli rivolge un sorriso dei soliti. – E poi, non sarebbe neanche un furto. Tecnicamente non è roba nostra.  
-Porci colonizzatori – commenta Martín a mezza bocca.  
André ride. – Lo so, lo so, è un incentivo allettante – Afferra nuovamente il bicchiere e tiene sospeso davanti all’amico, che lo fa scontrare delicatamente con il suo.  
-Al colpo del secolo, allora – annuncia Andrés.  
-Alle crisi che verranno a Sergio quando gliene parleremo – ridacchia Martín.  
-Alla vita.  
-A te.  
Quella notte Andrés perde il sonno, cercando di capire cosa sia cambiato rispetto al passato, quando si sarebbe venduto l’anima per sapere chi fosse la sua anima gemella in anticipo, prima che pronunciasse le parole. Ora si ritrova a maledirsi per averlo capito. Vorrebbe dimenticarle per sempre, tagliarsi via quel lembo di pelle.  
Pensa a Martín, che lo guarda come se fosse la persona più importante della sua vita – cosa che probabilmente era –, che gli aggiusta continuamente il papillon quando lui se lo metteva storto, che gli pulisce il tavolo da disegno ogni sera prima di andare a letto senza che lui glielo chieda, che non gli ha mai mentito né l’ha ferito in alcun modo in tutta la vita, che gli ha detto tutto e a cui lui ha detto tutto, che gli è stato vicino sempre, in ogni circostanza e con qualunque altra persona Andrés scegliesse di mettersi a fianco. Martín che lo ama incondizionatamente e glielo dimostra ogni giorno da dieci anni a questa parte, evitando con cura di dirglielo a parole perché lo rispetta troppo – Andrés era sempre stato attratto solo da donne, non aveva mai valutato altre alternative – e perché, probabilmente, preferisce averlo nella sua vita come amico che non averlo affatto. Fino a questo punto, lo ama.  
Forse per la miopatia, forse per il pensiero di morire in generale, o forse per Martín, Andrés si lascia andare e le lacrime gli scivolano ai lati del viso, cadendo sul cuscino. Si chiede come ha potuto essere così cieco. Era ovvio che fosse lui. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo anni prima, anche solo guardandosi dentro. Adesso è tutto così chiaro: l’ha sempre amato. Ha cercato per tutta la vita qualcosa che era sempre stata davanti ai suoi occhi… e ora non poteva neanche dirglielo, perché sarebbe morto a breve.  
L’immagine di come si era ridotta sua madre lo tormenta ancora, qualche rara notte; lui e Sergio erano rimasti al suo capezzale sempre, nei suoi ultimi mesi di vita, e non lo avrebbe augurato a nessuno – né la malattia in sé né il vedere la propria madre spegnersi lentamente a causa di essa.  
I tremori sarebbero aumentati, ed entro un paio d’anni – chi voleva prendere in giro? I tre anni che gli hanno dato medici sono da arrotondare per difetto e non per eccesso, considerato il decorso aggressivo della miopatia – avrebbe smesso di camminare, poi di muovere le braccia, poi di muovere le dita, di masticare…  
La perdita totale di sé stesso prima ancora dell’oblio finale.  
Se è questo che lo aspetta, decide di ignorarlo deliberatamente. Non lascerà che la malattia diventi un filtro che gli fa vedere la vita con occhi diversi, o che lo renda irriconoscibile agli occhi degli altri già da ora; l’ultima cosa che vuole è essere trattato in maniera diversa. Finché i sintomi sono ancora lievi e sporadici e non gli impediscono di svolgere le attività, può fingere che vada tutto bene.  
La cosa più faticosa – e anche dolorosa – sarà fingere che Martín non sia la sua anima gemella, ma si impone di farlo comunque, e portare a termine la rapina. Un’ultima avventura con l’amore della sua vita era la conclusione perfetta per la sua esistenza, anche se sa già che dovrà lottare il doppio, non solo per convincere Sergio del piano, ma anche perché, una volta che gli avesse detto malattia anche lui avrebbe insistito perché Andrés si fermasse e almeno provasse a farsi curare. Ma non avrebbe ceduto nemmeno con lui.  
“Non si chiede ad un’artista di smettere di dipingere” pensa, serafico, una volta il sonno arriva ad offuscare la malinconia. “Devo ricordarmela questa. Magari lo convincerà”  
  
  
Passano tre mesi e quello che all’inizio gli sembrava quasi impossibile diventa routine: il rapporto con Martín non è cambiato di una virgola. Il suo migliore amico… no, la sua _anima gemella_ lo tratta come se non fosse malato, proprio come vorrebbe Andrés. Non ha neanche avuto bisogno di dirglielo; Martín lo capisce e ignora il dolore che lo sta mangiando dentro solo per compiacerlo, e Andrés lo adora per questo.  
Quando gli dice di aver incontrato una donna e di essersi innamorato, Martín reagisce come sempre: finge di non sentire quella fitta di gelosia che lo attanaglia ogni volta come se fosse la prima, fa le giuste domande e, per la prima volta, Andrés non gli propina uscite a tre o altre stronzate che era solito proporgli in passato. Gliela presenta, ma non lo obbliga a stare con loro più del necessario.  
Incredibilmente, fra tutte le sue mogli, Tatiana è quella con cui Martín va più d’accordo. Forse è perché lui si è messo in testa di far sì che questo sia il matrimonio più bello per Andrés, date le abbondanti possibilità che possa essere l’ultimo, o forse è l’indole spiritosa e generosa di lei, che guarda caso è anche bellissima e una bomba a letto. Il fatto che Andrés sappia che Martín è la sua anima gemella non gli impedisce di trovare sollievo fisico nel corpo femminile; anzi, se possibile, ora che sa di essere malato lo ricerca ancora di più. È davvero infatuato di lei, anche se ora che sa cos’è l’amore, quello vero, è certo di non poter provare niente del genere per nessuno, al di fuori di Martín, ed è convinto che nemmeno lei sia innamorata di lui. Ma questo non ha importanza e un giorno, mentre sta guardando Tatiana provarsi svariati vestiti davanti allo specchio, si vede malato e vede lei che se ne prende cura. Gli sembra perfetto. Tatiana è giovane, piena di vita; avrebbero vissuto al limite per un paio d’anni, dopodiché lui sarebbe morto e lei si sarebbe ripresa in fretta. Martín no.  
Non ci pensa più del necessario e lo stesso giorno le chiede di sposarlo; come aveva previsto lei accetta, nonostante sappia della sua malattia, euforica come non mai, e si lancia nella pianificazione con anima e corpo, al punto che nel giro di pochi giorni è già tutto pronto.  
-Andrés de Fonollosa, ti avverto – gli ripete al telefono per la sesta volta. – Niente scherzi domani, chiaro? Deve essere tutto perfetto.  
-Tesoro, calmati, d’accordo? Non farò _niente_ che non apprezzerai – ripete Andrés serafico, subito dopo essere andato a bussare alla porta dei monaci e aver chiesto loro se se la sentivano di rompere il voto di silenzio per un giorno e cantare al suo matrimonio, in nome della sacra unione tra due anime.  
-La farai diventare pazza, quella donna – ridacchia Martín, mentre se ne sta seduto sul divano a lucidarsi le scarpe per il giorno dopo.  
-Figurati, appena diventerà la ‘signora de Fonollosa’ le passerà tutto – lo liquida Andrés ridendo. – E poi, tutto questo le mancherà quando non ci sarò più.  
Martín perde il sorriso all’istante, e non parlano più.  
Andrés si odia in quel momento e si odia ancora di più il giorno dopo, quando dice "lo voglio" e canta per sua moglie, mentre Martín è obbligato a restare a guardare tutto per la quinta volta eppure ride, brinda, balla, senza sapere che Andrés sa. Ma, di nuovo, non è questione di chi Andrés ami di più; è questione di chi sia più propenso a superare la sua dipartita.   
  
-È innamorato di te.  
Andrés fa la prima cosa che gli viene in mente e ride gettando la testa all’indietro, per poi correre ai ripari dietro un ironico scetticismo.  
-È innamorato di me! – ripete, facendosi serio. – Lo sai perché scrive il mio nome su tutti i quaderni o te lo ha confessato piangendo mentre era ubriaco?  
Sergio inizia a sciorinare indizi come se non aspettasse altro da tutta la serata e Andrés si è già pentito di averlo spinto a parlarne.  
-Tu sai bene quanto me che il piano è un disastro.  
-Il piano è una meraviglia – Nel dirlo lascia trasparire più nervosismo di quanto non voglia, perché ormai la conversazione è sfuggita al suo controllo e lui odia non essere in controllo. Spera che una volta tanto Sergio chiuda quella stramaledetta bocca, e glielo urlerebbe volentieri, ma sente che stavolta non gliela darà vinta. È più irremovibile di quanto non l’abbia mai visto.  
-Ha sicuramente dei dettagli meravigliosi, ma non funziona come piano! Non. Funziona.  
Andrés stringe i pugni; poche volte gli è capitato di non riuscire a trovare le parole in una discussione. Si sente completamente allo scoperto, ma il peggio arriva solo dopo: Sergio spalanca gli occhi, come se fosse appena arrivato alla chiave di tutto. – Chi ha avuto l’idea? – Preso alla sprovvista, Andrés non risponde subito. – Chi? – continua allora il minore. – Tu o lui?  
Quando capisce il perché della domanda, Andrés sente i palmi delle mani che iniziano a sudare, stringe le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo da suo fratello.  
“Accidenti a te e al tuo cervello, fratellino” pensa, prendendo un sorso di Sangria e maledicendo la memoria dell’altro. “Non hai dimenticato le parole, eh? E ti pareva”  
-Oh, Dio… - È il commento di Sergio, frustrato e annientato allo stesso tempo. – È lui.  
Andrés sbuffa infastidito. – E allora?  
-E allora!? – ripete Sergio, fuori di sé. – Vuoi rapinare la Banca di Spagna con quella che è quasi certamente la tua anima gemella? Sei impazzito? Il piano era pieno di falle già da prima, e non te l’ho mai nascosto, e ora mi dici che vuoi accompagnare la tua anima gemella in questa follia?  
-Il piano è suo, non posso impedirgli di metterlo in atto.  
-No, ma puoi non andarci!  
-Sono dieci anni che lavoriamo insieme, non gli darò buca. Lui con me non l’hai mai fatto.  
-Andrés, - Sergio abbassa leggermente il tono e prende a gesticolare, il che non è mai un buon segno, in base all’esperienza di suo fratello, - è per il bene di entrambi che ti sto chiedendo di non farlo. Capisci cosa rischi? Cosa rischiate tutti e due?  
-Di che cosa hai paura, esattamente? – ribatte Andrés. – Che i sentimenti prendano il controllo e commettiamo un errore da principianti?  
-È esattamente di questo che sto parlando. Solo che, a differenza di semplici errori da principianti che normalmente sarebbero facili da aggiustare, quelli che commettereste voi avrebbero delle conseguenze tali da…  
-Finché lui non lo saprà si comporterà normalmente, - lo interrompe Andrés, stanco di sentirlo parlare di statistiche, - come ha sempre fatto.  
-Ma lo saprai tu! – precisa Sergio, non riuscendo più a tenere un tono basso. – Porca puttana, Andrés! _Tu_ lo saprai! Senti, non metto in dubbio che fino ad ora siete grandi come squadra, e mi sono anche complimentato parecchie volte con voi, e… Ora che so che è la tua anima gemella, devo ammettere che questo spiega anche molte cose, ma era l’ignoranza, a proteggervi. Lui forse non lo sa, ma tu ne sei al corrente e sai che vi farete ammazzare! Non puoi averci pensato. Andiamo, accidenti, usa il cervello. Tu lo sai, ed è per questo che mi hai chiamato!  
-No, - lo interrompe Andrés con rabbia, lieto di aver trovato finalmente qualcosa di valido da dire, - non ti ho chiamato per questo! Se avessi saputo che mi avresti sottoposto al tribunale di Inquisizione avrei evitato. Ma è il colpo della mia vita e voglio che mio fratello sia presente.  
Sergio non si beve neanche questo e scuote la testa, abbassando nuovamente il tono di voce. – Mi hai chiamato perché ci metta il cervello che non mette lui. E neanche tu. Sapete come tirare fuori l’oro ma non sapete come uscire. Non avete la minima idea di come vivere il resto della vita con 90 tonnellate d’oro senza che vi scoprano. Una mente analitica, per quanto limitata, se ne renderebbe conto immediatamente! Voi no. Perché siete anime gemelle. Siete troppo coinvolti. E fidati, se entrate alla Banca di Spagna insieme e le cose si mettono male anche solo per _uno_ di voi… Non ne uscirete vivi. Vi farete ammazzare, Andrés. Questo piano è un suicidio.  
Le parole di Sergio ci mettono poco ad andare a segno. Andrés realizza di avere due possibilità: portare avanti il piano della Banca Nazionale e condannare effettivamente sé stesso e Martín, o scegliere il piano della Zecca. Infinitamente più facile nella sua complessità; non un vero e proprio furto ma un attacco al sistema, degno d quel prodigio idealista del suo fratellino; una noia, ma solo se posto in confronto al piano della Banca. La prima alternativa era fuori questione. Gli dispiace solo aver accettato e aver dato troppe speranze a Martín, che ci ha speso così tante energie.  
D’altro canto, se prendesse parte al piano che originariamente era del suo patrigno, lascerebbe qualcosa al suo fratellino prima di andarsene, e si preoccuperebbe personalmente che tutto andasse per il verso giusto e che Sergio non rischi niente. Certo era che, anche in quell’eventualità, Martín non poteva venire.  
Sergio non aveva cattive intenzioni – il suo amato fratello non sapeva nemmeno cosa fossero le cattive intenzioni –, ma è sinceramente preoccupato per entrambi e ha ragione. Lo fa incazzare da morire ammetterlo, ma ha ragione.  
Nei colpi precedenti Andrés era sempre stato preoccupato per Martín, anche quando ce l’aveva affianco, armato fino ai denti, ma insieme sentivano di poter correre il rischio. Ogni rapina era un salto nel vuoto, e loro erano più che felici di farlo insieme, con ottimismo, e a volte anche con una sana dose di fatalismo.  
“Quello che deve succedere succederà” diceva sempre Andrés. “I rischi fanno parte della vita. Sono la parte _migliore _della vita.”  
Adesso, improvvisamente, non era più disposto a correrne, di rischi. Non con Martín. La sola idea che gli succeda qualcosa, per quanto piccole e insignificanti fossero le possibilità di fallimento, gli fa stringere lo stomaco in una morsa. Tatiana sa della rapina, e se fosse lei al posto di Martín a restare ferita o uccisa, Andrés se ne darebbe la colpa a vita, ma manterrebbe il controllo della situazione. Se succedesse a Martín, non risponderebbe più delle sue azioni. E viceversa.  
È lo stesso motivo per cui ha scelto lei, tra tutte le persone che poteva volere accanto nella malattia. Ovviamente sa che Martín sarebbe stato più che disposto a farlo, ma col tempo finirebbe per fargli da badante: lavarlo, vestirlo, imboccarlo, sorreggerlo…  
“Preferisco morire da solo piuttosto che fargli passare un inferno del genere” pensa.  
Nonostante l’audacia di quel pensiero, questo porta con sé un senso di solitudine e depressione tale che Andrés non ha provato.  
Lui non è il tipo da morire in un letto di ospedale, circondato dai suoi cari che gli piangono addosso e gli stringono la mano mentre lui si spegne lentamente. Un’uscita di scena drammatica ed eroica sarebbe molto più nel suo stile. Non sta entrando alla Zecca con l’idea fissa di farsi uccidere, ma dentro di sé sa che, se si fosse presentata l’occasione, non si sarebbe frenato dal coglierla.  
“Mi odierà” si dice. Si è comportato da egoista e manipolatore per dieci anni; decide che è arrivato il momento di finirla. Uno strappo netto, ecco cosa ci vuole.  
Una volta chiusa quella storia, e quella con Tatiana, non avrebbe più avuto niente da perdere. Sarebbe entrato alla Zecca di Stato e avrebbe fatto di tutto per portare a termine il piano, come una macchina senza relazioni o sentimenti. Nessun legame con la vita, nessun problema a staccarsene.  
  
  
-Pensi ancora di portare avanti il colpo alla Zecca? – chiede Andrés a Sergio, durante un pomeriggio che passano sdraiati sull’erba, nel chiostro del monastero.  
-Sì, - risponde lui con un sospiro, – sono sicuro che sia la scelta migliore. Ma se non c’è verso di convincervi a…  
-Mi hai convinto, invece – lo interrompe Andrés, prima di pentirsene. – Ci sto.  
Sergio si volta di scatto verso di lui, certo di aver capito male. – Cosa?  
-Hai ragione – continua Andrés, senza voltarsi a guardarlo. – Il nostro piano è troppo rischioso. Quello di papà è molto più facile da portare a termine con successo. Quindi verrò con te.  
Sergio aspetta qualche secondo perché le parole gli entrino bene in testa, prima di sbloccarsi. – Va bene – Sorride, sinceramente sollevato. – Bene, perfetto. Allora torniamo a casa insieme? Io ho l’aereo tra cinque giorni, come ti avevo detto, ma posso spostarlo e aspettarvi se vi serve tempo per organizzare…  
-Non credo che serva, è già praticamente tutto fatto – risponde Andrés con noncuranza. – Stasera lo dirò a Tatiana.  
-E non verrà? Mi hai detto che sapeva della rapina.  
-E lo sa. Però no, non vorrà venire con noi. Non dopo che le avrò detto che è meglio se divorziamo.  
-Vuoi… divorziare? – Sergio sbatte le palpebre più volte, poi capisce. – Sì, mi sembra la cosa giusta.  
-Lo è – annuisce Andrés.  
-Il matrimonio più breve della storia. Hai superato il tuo stesso record, Andrés. Di solito gli altri duravano almeno un mesetto.  
Andrés non risponde; sul suo volto non c’è neanche l’ombra di un sorriso, e Sergio inizia a preoccuparsi. Sta per chiedergli che cos’abbia, quando la verità lo colpisce in pieno viso e si dà mentalmente dell’idiota per non averlo capito subito. – Non viene neanche Martín, vero?  
Andrés fa un respiro profondo e attende un paio di secondi. – Glielo dirò stasera, prima di andare da Tatiana. Avevi ragione, è troppo coinvolto… E sono troppo coinvolto io.  
Sergio viene colto da una sincera ondata di sconforto per suo fratello, e anche per Martín. Non può fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa, ma non può neanche dirsi pentito, e il fatto che Andrés abbia convenuto che aveva ragione conferma che sia effettivamente così.  
-Beh, - prova a dire, - non devi dirgli addio per sempre, no? Entriamo alla Zecca, stampiamo il nostro miliardo di euro e una volta usciti te ne vai da lui. Sono certo che capirà e ti aspetterà. – “Lo fa da sempre”, vorrebbe dire. – Digli di aspettarti da qualche parte e vi ritroverete lì.  
Andrés si lascia scappare un sorriso di tenerezza di fronte all’ingenuità di Sergio, e riesce a farla passare per speranza. – Sì, - mente, - sì, sembra perfetto.  
  
  
-Noi due siamo anime gemelle.  
Lo dice senza lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione. Martín lo guarda con le mani sui fianchi senza il minimo stupore, come se per lui non fosse una novità. – Ne sono sicuro al 99%.  
Martín deglutisce e riesce a non far tremare la voce quando chiede: - Novantanove?  
-Sì, beh… C’è sempre un 1% da lasciare al caso - Muove un passo verso di lui. – Ma l’ho capito.  
-Da quanto lo sai?  
Immaginava che gliel’avrebbe chiesto. – Da qualche mese – risponde sinceramente. – Mi dispiace non avertelo detto.  
Martín fa qualche passo verso di lui, cauto; il suo sguardo è un misto di rabbia e… _desiderio?_ Per la prima volta Andrés non riesce a decifrarlo, e questo lo destabilizza. – E perché me lo dici adesso? – gli domanda Martín in un sussurro.  
-Perché meritavi di sapere la verità – risponde Andrés, piantando gli occhi nei suoi. – Prima che io me ne vada.  
Martín solleva un sopracciglio; adesso sì che lo vede scettico. – Che te ne vai dove?  
Dopo giorni di pianificazione, Andrés si ritrova senza sapere cosa dire. O meglio, sa perfettamente cosa dovrebbe dire, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola e dubita di potercela fare.  
-Dove te ne vai? – insiste Martín, avvicinandosi a un palmo dal suo viso, il tono basso e dolce; Andrés si dà mentalmente dell’adolescente sentimentale, nel constatare che ha le farfalle allo stomaco e che deve stringere i pugni per impedire alle mani di tremare – ma forse, almeno quello, è solo la miopatia.  
Il tutto si amplifica quando Martín appoggia una mano sul suo collo e l’altra sulla guancia, lento e delicato, attento a non superare il limite troppo in fretta, nonostante a parole stia facendo lo spavaldo. – Stai scappando, Andrés de Fonollosa?  
Pur avendo un rapporto platonico erano abituati ad essere molto fisici l’uno con l’altro, ma quello di ora è un contatto completamente diverso, e il cuore di Andrés va come un treno.  
-Martín… - Quando prova a parlare si accorge di non avere voce, non sente nemmeno sé stesso, ed è meglio così perché non sa bene cosa stia cercando di dirgli.  
-Tranquillo – gli dice l'altro in un sussurro. – Non avere paura.  
Andrés non ha mai visto Martín così, e non riesce a non sorridere. E di paura ne ha tanta, ma non per sé stesso. Ha paura perché sa cosa sta per succedere, e cosa si è ripromesso di fare dopo. Però non lo ferma, mentre il suo migliore amico lo bacia per la prima volta. Se lo sarebbe immaginato diverso, meno banale e scontato di un semplice “sentirsi intero”, eppure è proprio così che si sente. Intero. Ha passato una vita a provare persone e cose diverse, e solo adesso viene a conoscenza di ciò di cui ha sempre letto nei libri, di ciò che gli era stato detto da chiunque. Tutti i pezzi si incastrano, finalmente. È così che dovrebbe essere.  
Quando Martín si stacca, Andrés scopre di non voler più riaprire gli occhi; fermerebbe il tempo a quel preciso istante, se potesse. L’altro invece continua a stuzzicarlo. – Sei un vigliacco, eh? – Gli stampa un altro bacio veloce. – Sei un vigliacco, Andrés?  
“Vigliacco no” pensa.  
Riapre gli occhi e vede Martín che gli si avvicina di nuovo, per poi fermarsi a un centimetro dalle sue labbra, si allontana un po’ e aspetta, col respiro pesante – forse per l’emozione, o forse perché anche lui ha paura. Non lo bacia perché vuole che lo faccia lui, e Andrés sa che cedendo renderà tutto più difficile, eppure lo vuole, lo vuole, _lo vuole_.  
“Egoista sì, però”  
Quando è sicuro di aver riacquistato il senso della realtà muove alcuni passi in avanti, costringendo Martín ad indietreggiare. Sembra quasi una metafora del loro rapporto: Andrés fa, pensa, dice, e Martín si muove di riflesso, lo asseconda in tutto e per tutto e si fida ciecamente, perfino ora; cammina all’indietro senza preoccuparsi di guardarsi alle spalle. È incatenato allo sguardo di Andrés e non vuole guardare altro, non ne ha bisogno. Quando sta per toccare il muro, Andrés si rende conto che non aspetta altro, quindi lo spinge contro la parete e gli si avventa addosso, con un desiderio forte come non l’ha mai provato prima. Cerca di mettere tutto ciò che prova nei baci, lasciando che le sue mani vaghino dai fianchi dell’amico alla parte bassa della schiena, per poi risalire su fino alle spalle; quando si staccano per respirare le porta sulle sue guance, e sente le lacrime pungergli gli occhi, ma non osa aprirli. Non ha il diritto di farsi vedere debole, con quello che sta per fare.  
-Lo sapevo che eri tu – gli dice Martín tra un ansito e l’altro, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. – Lo sapevo – Si avventa di nuovo sulle sue labbra, mentre il senso di colpa torna ad attanagliare Andrés.  
“Lascialo,” gli dice la voce della sua coscienza, che era sempre stato abituato a mettere a tacere senza tante cerimonie, “se lo ami veramente, agisci di conseguenza. Lascialo”  
Martín si sta facendo più insistente, trattiene il viso contro il suo e geme, e Andrés ha caldo, il cavallo dei pantaloni inizia a tirargli, e se non si ferma ora sarà stato tutto inutile. “ _Lascialo_ ”  
Si stacca all’improvviso, forse più per mancanza d’aria che per buoni propositi. – Aspetta… - ansima, prendendosi un po’ di tempo per scegliere le parole giuste. – Aspetta… - Gli accarezza le guance e decide che non ha più senso aspettare oltre: - Non possiamo.  
-Che stai dicendo?  
-Non può funzionare.  
-Siamo anime gemelle, l’hai appena detto. Certo che può funzionare, e funzionerà.  
-Non così – Andrés scuote la testa, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell’altro. – Non in questo mondo, Martín.  
Il suo migliore amico riprende fiato, poi si fa più deciso. – Fammele vedere – dice tutto a un tratto.  
-Che cosa?  
-Le parole.  
-No.  
-Perché? – chiede esasperato.  
-Non ti serve saperle. Il destino deve fare il suo corso.  
-Fanculo il destino! – sbotta Martín. – Possiamo _eluderlo_ , il destino. Andrés, ci siamo riconosciuti. Sai quanto sia raro? Questo ci dà un vantaggio…  
Andrés scuote la testa, allontana un po’ il viso dal suo e riprende, con tono più fermo: - Non voglio eludere il destino: voglio che la chiudiamo qui. È meglio per te, ed è meglio anche per me.  
Martín sbatte le palpebre più volte, come a cercare di svegliarsi da un sogno; ci mette poco a capire tutto. – È per la miopatia, vero?  
Andrés abbassa lo sguardo, ma Martín gli si avvicina di nuovo: - Rispondi, o giuro su Dio…  
-Non voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te sapendo che finirà nel modo che sappiamo - Martín fa per rispondere, ma Andrés lo interrompe. – È la mia vita, la mia morte - Prende un sospiro. –Ti sto dicendo addio. Non potevo andarmene senza averti detto la verità. Che siamo anime gemelle, e lo saremo sempre… Ma è tutto qui. È tutto qui.  
Quando le lacrime sgorgano silenziose degli occhi di Martín, Andrés sa già di aver vinto, e nonostante questo vorrebbe morire. L’amico sposta la mano che teneva sulla sua guancia alla nuca e se lo tira più vicino, supplicandolo con lo sguardo. – Non puoi dire sul serio. Non lo vuoi davvero.  
-Invece sono proprio io a volerlo – risponde solennemente Andrés, asciugandogli le lacrime con il pollice, come aveva fatto mesi prima. – Anche se vivessimo in un mondo senza anime gemelle… Io avrei scelto così.  
Questo sembra far crollare Martín, Andrés lo vede dallo sguardo. Avrebbe ancora tante cose da dirgli.  
“Sto cercando di risparmiarti almeno _un minimo_ del dolore che proveresti nello starmi vicino in malattia”  
“Preferisco saperti sciolto da ogni legame e libero, che incatenato a me per sempre mentre io tocco il fondo”  
“Perché ti amo più di quanto ami me stesso”  
Martín fa per baciarlo di nuovo, ma stavolta Andrés scuote la testa. Per tutto il tempo rimangono l’uno nello spazio dell’altro a respirare la stessa aria. – È impossibile – Andrés avvicina un’ultima volta le labbra a quelle di Martín, le sfiora appena, come a chiedergli scusa. – È impossibile.  
“Perdonami. Tu ora non lo vedi, ma lo sto facendo per te”  
Le sue mani sono le ultime a staccarsi. Si allontana piano e si tiene dentro tutto quello che vorrebbe dire. Può aggiungere una cosa, prima di infliggergli il colpo di grazia.  
-Ti amo, Martín – Lo dice senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, perché vuole essere sicuro che lo capisca, che ci creda. – Ma mio fratello ha ragione, dobbiamo separarci.  
Martín non osa staccarsi dal muro e annuisce alle parole di Andrés senza replicare, dandogli modo di finire quello che aveva iniziato. – E dobbiamo abbandonare il piano.  
Gli dà le spalle mentre si infila il cappotto in fretta: sente che Martín sta per dire le parole, e improvvisamente vorrebbe tappargli la bocca, o scappare via più lontano che può. Invece resta, e aspetta che l’amore della sua vita metta fine a tutto.  
-È stato quel figlio di puttana di tuo fratello che te lo ha messo in testa, vero? Andrai a fare fotocopie alla Zecca di Stato? _Io ti ho proposto di fondere oro insieme._  
-Ti aggrappi a qualcosa che non esiste e non esisterà mai! – urla Andrés, furioso con sé stesso, ma soprattutto con il destino. Passata l’ondata di rabbia, però, si sente sollevato. Libero da un peso. Realizza che è tutto finito e, paradossalmente, da quel momento diventa tutto più facile. Doloroso, ma più facile. La strada è già tracciata, non resta che seguirla.  
Si volta a guardarlo. – Devo lasciarti. È… per l’amore. E per la fratellanza. Per l’impegno che ho verso di te – Prende un respiro profondo e si sistema il cappello. – Vattene. E curati la ferita. A volte la distanza è l’unico modo per trovare pace.  
Ha sempre riso con scherno e anche con un po’ di fastidio a discorsi del tipo “se ami davvero una persona, la lasci andare”. Per lui è l’esatto opposto: amare qualcuno significa lottare, sbagliare, venirsi incontro, inseguirsi, crescere… Se ami una persona ti ci aggrappi, e non ti stacchi di tua spontanea volontà. Eppure sta facendo esattamente questo: lo sta lasciando andare, e non se ne pente. Adesso Martín era libero di vivere, ricominciare, e magari anche innamorarsi di nuovo. Il pensiero gli fa trovare un po’ di serenità.  
-Addio, amico mio. Sono sicuro che… in un modo o nell’altro il tempo ci riunirà.  
Guarda Martín più a lungo che può, prima di voltarsi e avviarsi lungo il corridoio. Non si preoccupa che l’altro possa fermarlo, perché sa che non lo farà.  
  
  
Riguardo le anime gemelle, Andrés ha solo una certezza: tutti finiscono per innamorarsi più di una volta nel corso della vita, ma ogni individuo è destinato ad una sola persona _giusta_ ; avere un’anima gemella significa amare, essere amati e passare la vita insieme.  
Solo adesso, a distanza di anni, deve ricredersi sul terzo e ultimo presupposto. Ma va bene così. È _giusto_ che sia così.  
Probabilmente ora Martín si starà leggendo le parole che ha addosso, confrontandole con quelle appena sentite da Andrés, e quest’ultimo non ha dubbi che corrispondano. Ci ha pensato bene, prima di dirle: era sicuro che non si sarebbero più rivisti in quella vita, ma forse, e solo forse, avrebbero avuto un’altra occasione in quell’esistenza sospesa tra il vuoto e la memoria che viene dopo la morte, in cui Andrés ha sempre creduto.  
“Spero che mi raggiunga lì, ma solo dopo molto tempo” pensa, senza più preoccuparsi di trattenere le lacrime, mentre guida verso Firenze e osserva le luci della città in lontananza. “Spero che di rivederlo solo dopo che avrà vissuto. E spero che guarirà, e che sia felice con qualcun altro. Avremo un’eternità per stare insieme, se esiste davvero un’altra vita. E se non c’è, posso comunque ritenermi fortunato: il mio paradiso è stato lui4”__

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Traduzione: “Ti manderò un bacio con il vento / e so che lo sentirai, / ti volterai senza vedermi, / ma io sarò lì”  
> 2 L’anima gemella di Sergio è Raquel anche qui  
> 3 Sarebbero Marsiglia e Bogotà: per il primo ho usato un nome serbo-croato perché da quello che hanno fatto capire nella serie la sua nazionalità è quella; per il secondo ho scelto Santiago perché nella 4x04 Berlino dice che a provocare la finta esplosione in banca (mentre lui era dentro) è stato un loro amico che lui chiama Santiago e boh, dato che Bogotà era al matrimonio di Berlino ho pensato che potesse essere lui, ma ovviamente è solo una mia supposizione. Se non scopriamo i veri nomi di questi due nella prossima stagione querelo tutti  
> 4 La frase è tratta dal film "Tre Manifesti a Ebbing, Missouri"  
> \- Il titolo della fic è una canzone dei Men at Work, ma se siete qui sicuramente l'avrete riconosciuta tutti e saprete anche a quale scena della serie ricollegarla (my baby has the best taste in music *.*)


End file.
